


Little Girls

by felicityollies



Series: The Next Generation [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Children, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oliver's daughter wants a kitten.





	Little Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimozka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/gifts).



> Liora Smoak-Queen and Sara Diggle are the actual loves of my life lmfao and y'all know I could write daddy oliver all day every day.

“May I please have a kitten, daddy?”

“No.”

“But I will be very responsible.”

He narrowed his eyes slightly at his young daughter. She was being very careful about her words, speaking properly when normally she really didn’t care whether or not she was using grammar. Liora was only six, so it wasn’t that big of a deal. But he also knew this was very rehearsed.

“No.”

“I will take care of her, feed her, clean her litter box, and love her.”

Oliver crossed his arms in front of his chest.

The little blonde looked up at him with an all too familiar pout. He could already feel himself melting. It was so hard to say ‘no’ to either of his ladies. He was cursed with a beautiful and persuasive wife and an equally beautiful, adorable, and persuasive daughter. Life just wasn’t fair.

Liora let her lip quiver slightly, her big blue eyes began to get shiny, “Please, daddy? You won’t have to lift a finger,” she lifted her pinky finger and wiggled it.

“Did you ask your mother?”

She nodded.

“What did she say?”

“To ask you.”

He rolled his eyes, “Of course she did.”

Oliver leaned down and plucked Liora off the floor. He held her, one arm tucked under her stomach, her side pressed into his. She giggled loudly.

“Is that a yes!?” she squealed.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?” she whined, “But a kitten.”

“We’ll talk about it more after you finish your homework,” he carted her off towards her bedroom.

When he opened the door, though he was met with Sara Diggle, sitting on Liora’s bed, holding two small kittens, one black and the other orange. The window was open to the fire escape, meaning that Sara had pulled a fast one, like her namesake, and climbed all the way up there without him knowing it. She looked so innocent there with her springy curled pigtails, striped blue and white long sleeved shirt, puffy pink vest, blue jeans, and pink sneakers. But somehow she had climbed up a fire escape with two kittens and gotten into Liora’s bedroom. It made him wonder how many times she had done so.

“Hi Uncle Ollie,” the ten year old gave him a slightly toothless grin. A few of her adult teeth had yet to grow in.

“You two are sneaky,” he muttered, setting Liora down.

She scrambled towards Sara, “But daddy, look!” she picked up the black cat, “Her name is Olive!”

He blinked a couple of times, “Olive?”

“She’s black like an Olive, duh,” Sara said with a giggle.

“So what’s the other one’s name? Orange?” he thought he was funny.

They scowled at him, “No, this is Peach,” Sara muttered.

He held up his hands in surrender. Little girls were so easy to offend. He had to admit his daughter did look happy holding little Olive and all he wanted for his girls was for them to be happy and healthy. Oliver also couldn’t help but think that part of the cat’s name came from the fact that Liora was totally a daddy’s girl. A smug grin formed on his face.

“Do your parents know about this?” he asked Sara.

“Maybe.”

The idea of a surprise cat in the Diggle household made him chuckle. He shook his head, “Sara.”

“I’ve been keeping them there, but no one has said anything yet,” she shrugged her shoulders.

Oliver sighed, “As much as I want to surprise your dad, how about I give him a call and then we’ll go buy some cat…. things.”

The room was suddenly filled with loud screams of excitement. If he hadn’t been used to the sound of guns, explosions, and Felicity’s loud voice he might have worried about temporary hearing loss. All homework was forgotten as they packed up their things. Sara placed the two kittens into a messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder. Well, that explained how she climbed while carrying them.

He grabbed a jacket and gently herded the two girls towards the front door. There may only be two of them, but with all the noise and excitement you would have there there were twelve.

Oliver was going to have some words for Felicity when she got home that night.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: felicityollies


End file.
